


keep it on the low - owen lindmark

by penaltbox



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: College Hockey, F/M, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penaltbox/pseuds/penaltbox
Kudos: 8





	keep it on the low - owen lindmark

You pull back, catching your breath as you press your hands on Owen’s chest from your spot where you’re straddling his thighs. He’s smirking as he looks up at you, his hands still sliding up and down your sides underneath your shirt. He’s never looked as smug as he does there, leaned back against the wall as you both sit on your bed. 

“We have to stop,” you mumble, frowning a little. 

Owen whines, “why? We were just getting to the good part.”

You laugh, pushing his head to look away from you, but he quickly turns it back, pretending to bite at your hand. You giggle and run your hand through his hair for the thousandth time that night, tugging somewhat hard to force him to look at you. 

“Because someone forgot to buy more condoms and I’m not playing games tonight,” you smile, putting on a fake nice voice. 

“Oh shit, that’s right,” he laughs, knowing this was his fumble. 

You reach over to grab your phone, always smiling at the picture of the two of you that was set as your background. It’s starting to get late and you’re pretty sure your roommate will be back soon. 

“We should probably call it a night,” you say, leaning forward to press your lips against his again. 

He kisses you back hard, not ready to let you pull away just yet. You give in, kissing him longer than planned, until your roommate interrupts. You both blush, scrambling away from each other. 

She laughs, knowing better, but she doesn’t say a word. Owen gets up and collects his things, heading for the exit in embarrassment. You follow behind him and realize how much his hair had gotten mussed up over the last couple hours. 

“Owen, wait,” you giggle, grabbing his backpack and spinning him around once you both step into the hallway. 

He smiles down at you and you see a small hickey just above his collarbone too. He wasn’t going to get far with the boys this way. 

“Oh no, you’re in trouble,” you laugh, reaching up to try and fix his hair. 

“Why?” He asks, a worried tone immediately lacing through his voice. 

You touch the spot on his collarbone and smirk, “your hair is too long to cooperate anymore so it’s a mess, but please don’t cut it, and I guess I left a small hickey right here. Have fun when the boys see you.”

You tip toe to kiss him, pretending like you’re innocent in all of this, despite being the cause. He groans, quickly running his fingers through his hair. You’re not complaining by any means. He looks good, looks a little messed up, and you’re a little smug that it’s from being with you. 

“Just blame the wind or something,” you tell him as he gives up, leaving his hair in disarray. 

He pulls you in for a hug, his head hiding in the crook of your neck, “I can’t hide you much longer. I think they pretty much know I’ve got a girl I go see all the time. They just don’t know we’re dating.”

You sigh, knowing this was coming, “we’ll let them know soon. Let’s make it through the month maybe before they find out if we can.”

Owen agrees, finishing up his goodbye with you, and heading back to his place. It’s not a far walk, and definitely not far enough for his hair to get as out of control as it is. 

As he steps into the apartment he sees far too many pairs of shoes by the front door and swears under his breath. He rounds the corner into the living room and three pairs of eyes land on him. 

“Lindy! What the hell happened to you, man? Didn’t you have a sweatshirt on when you left?” Cole asks, frowning at his roommate. 

“Someone got laid, didn’t they?” Alex smirks, noticing the red tint to Owen’s swollen lips. 

“Who is she? Do we know her?” Ryder asks. 

“You don’t and if you guys keep acting like idiots then you’re not ever meeting her. I don’t want her getting scared off,” Owen says, hoping they’d be more calm whenever they met you. 

Alex laughs, pointing at Owen, “you’re soft as shit. Is that a hickey on your neck?”

The boys start to get rowdy, cheering him on and yelling at him. Owen holds his hands up, trying to get them to quiet down, though it’s practically useless. 

“Hey! That’s enough!” He finally yells, “we didn’t have sex... Tonight anyways.”

He smirks and heads for his room quickly, the blush on his face matching the deep red Wisconsin hockey shirt he wore. The boys lose it, whistling at him and yelling some more as Owen heads for his room. 

He definitely had to plan accordingly for whenever you finally did meet them. They were a lot for him to handle some days so he didn’t need them making you and ruining any of his chances. 

—  
Owen’s face is buried in his phone as the boys walk out of the Kohl Center, his fingers flying over his keyboard as he texts you. 

“The fuck, Lindy?” Holloway calls out, “who has you grinning like that, you smug bastard?”

Alex and Ryder immediately jump on the comment, nudging Owen and smacking his back. They know exactly who it is and they make sure to let the rest of the boys know that Owen was getting it on the regular. It was their way of phrasing it, not his. He knew it was official. 

Owen rolls his eyes and looks up, “knock it off, you guys. Can’t you let me live for like one day?”

Cole claps his shoulder, “we sure can. As soon as you let us meet her.”

Owen was still putting that off, never finding the appropriate time for it to go down. He shakes his head, pulling Cole into a head lock as they all keep walking. 

“She’s meeting you last, Caufield. I don’t need her getting second hand embarrassment from being around too many of you,” Owen laughs, letting Cole go easily when he pushes on him. 

“Well I’m going over to Ryder and Shay’s for a while. Don’t have sex on the couch, please,” Cole tells him, the group starting to break apart, “Alex is coming with, too, so the apartment is yours.”

Owen nods, waving the boys off, and calling you once they’re out of hearing range. He explains the situation and mentions he has to walk by your place first anyways. 

You agree to meet him outside, wearing the hoodie you’d stolen from him during the heavy make out session he’d gotten ripped on by the boys for. 

His heart hammers a little harder when he sees you waiting for him, looking adorable in his clothing. He takes your hand right away, leaning down for a quick kiss. 

He tells you about practice and his morning class as you both walk to his place. He makes sure to ask about your day as well, not wanting to ever seem like he was talking over you. 

You’d never been to his place before and you were a little nervous to be honest. You’re not sure what their place was like. As far as you knew Owen was a pretty clean person, but you never know with boys and their bedrooms. 

He lets you go in first and you’re shocked by the amount of shoes they seem to have. You look back at him and laugh a little. 

“Are you sure it’s all boys who live here?” You ask jokingly and point at the pile of sneakers, dress shoes, and everything in between. 

He rubs the back of his neck, seeming nervous, “ahh yeah. We kind of all have a lot and they just ended up out here over time.”

You smile, kicking yours off, and laughing at how small they look in comparison. Owen leads you through the living room and into the kitchen, asking if you need anything to drink. 

You shake your head, walking up to him instead, “I’m not worried about that right now at all.”

Before he can ask what you mean you grab his shirt, pulling him down and kissing him. He smiles a little into it, turning you around and pressing you back against the counter. 

You gasp a little as he lifts you up, stepping between your legs. He takes the opportunity to move his lips down along your jaw, making his way to your neck. 

You let out a little moan as your hand slides into his hair, tugging a little as he gently bites at your skin. 

“Owen, should we move this?” You ask him, but make no effort to stop him. 

He leans back, kissing your lips again, barely pulling away to say, “just give me a minute. We just got here.”

You laugh a bit and kiss him back, wrapping your legs around his waist and pulling him as close as you can. You both get lost in each other and before you can react, the front door slams closed. 

You try to jump apart, but Cole is in the doorway to the kitchen just as your legs fall from around Owen’s waist. He still has a hand up your shirt and yours is still tangled in his hair. 

Cole almost looks shocked, and you know your face and Owen’s must look like a deer in the headlights. He lets out a laugh and points at the two of you. 

“I should have known better than to stop back,” he says, averting his eyes, “it’s, uh, nice to meet you? Come on, Owen, we eat in here.”

You groan a little, slipping off the counter and burying your face in Owen’s shirt. He hugs you tight and goes to yell at Cole when the door swings open again and you hear rather than see Alex. 

“Cole, wasn’t Owen bringing back- Oh, whoops,” he’s louder than you expected from what Owen has said. 

“Yeah thanks, you guys. Was this on purpose?” Owen asks, sounding thoroughly annoyed. 

You pick your head up and look over at his roommates who both look too pleased with their interruption. You sigh and pat Owen’s chest so he looks down at you. 

“It’s okay, O. We were probably overdue on this,” you nod, smiling over at the boys. 

He immediately sighs, visibly relaxing a little, “fine. Why don’t you guys get what you needed or say hi and leave? She’ll come back one of these days and you can talk to her a different time.”

Cole and Alex grumble a little, accusing Owen of being too secretive with you. You introduce yourself from across the room and they both wave. 

“I hope he’s being nice so far. Don’t let him get away with anything dumb or we’ll beat him up for you. We know he’s a big softy for you though,” Alex says, grinning as he looks from you to Owen. 

Owen steps away from you then, shooing the boys out of the apartment. They yell their goodbyes over their shoulders, but leave regardless. Owen wasn’t leaving them with any other option.

You wait in the kitchen, laughing at the whole thing. You had a feeling it would be a little messy when you finally did meet them, but this was even funnier than you expected. They were nice guys at least.

Owen walks back in, bashful and blushing, “I’m so sorry about them. They knew you were coming over.”

You hold your arms out for him as he buries himself in a hug, “it’s okay, Owen. They seem pretty cool honestly. But what’s this I hear you’re a big softy for me though?”

He stands back up, smiling a little, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not that soft.”

You giggle, giving him a quick peck, “I like it when you are though.”

“Hmm, why don’t we just get back to where we were?” He mumbles, kissing your jawline. 

You go to talk back but he’s picking you up quickly, starting to carry you back in the direction that must lead to his room. Maybe you’ll remember later what you were going to say, but his actions were a little more interesting at that moment than whatever it would have been.


End file.
